


Do You?

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [26]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reference to Frozen, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Building a snowman





	Do You?

“Do you wanna build a snowman?”

“Galahad.”

“Come on let’s go and play.”

A glare was sent the younger man’s way.

“It’s funny, Tristan!”

Galahad was hit with the snowman’s head that Tristan had been working on.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
